


Chronicles of the word "Love"

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: The Raven Cycle Tales [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: poems involving Ronan & Adam (and their thoughts about each other)





	1. unknowable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unknowable (or knowable)?

he's unknowable,

adam thinks

as he looks at his friends.

but when he turns around,

he sees ronan's eyes flicker

in his direction

and when he does notice,

he looks away.

adam turns away,

and there a bottle of lotion lies,

in the seat of his car.

“for your hands,”

the note says.

perhaps he's wrong.

maybe he's only unknowable

to

himself.

 


	2. harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, adam thought. ronan really did have a smile made for war.

cutting words

and

razor sharp smile.

but he was _art_

where no one could see-

eyes filled with

 _something_.

something _more_.

fingers drumming

impatient.

voice,

so _raw_

so beautiful.

like every word

was a symphony

and he was the harmony.

 


	3. vines (vein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> veins and vines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this during prep months ago...oops.

high cheekbones

gentle smiles,

the kind one would fight wars for.

calloused hands

veins running like roads-

held together by vines

he was but a tragedy-

but tragedies weren't

meant to

bleed

_gold._

 


	4. not meant for explosions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he was meant for the stars.

bruised knuckles

eyes of dust and gas

but his hands were

meant to _hold_ -

not to choke.

And his eyes-

they were meant

for stars

not for _explosions_.

_//he'd go out with a bang_

_and only smoke would be left_


End file.
